Bittersweet Memories
by Anime Flower
Summary: a oneshot, inspired by this manga... genre... not sure, any ideas?


If someone asked how much I loved you, I would show you …

I'd say the whole world was in my palm. Your smile always makes my heart beat 10 times faster, and yet I never knew why… that whenever I saw you smile it made me smile too. At the beginning I thought, as you went farther from me, that our friendship was doomed to fade, but you always stayed by, through thick and thin. No matter how much I teased you, annoyed you, made you mad, you still came to me with a smile on your face. I always wondered how you could always be happy no matter what. I hoped that even if our friendship fades, that at least your smile wouldn't. Because when you smiled, I knew you were happy… and that was the brightest feeling of all.

No matter what you could say, I knew I could never hate you, be mad at you for long or ever wish I never met you… because meeting you was one of the happiest things in my life. Seeing your expressions… happiness, amusement, annoyance, curiosity … your childish glee… it brought warmth… and I hoped that as long as I was by your side, I'd still get to watch you live, watch you enjoy life no matter how long. Everything you did, made a small glow appear inside me, and when ever you looked at me with a smile, I thought there was no where else I'd ever rather be… and how lucky I was to have met you. The saddest moment I thought was when we'd have to leave, we'd be going on different paths, and I'd never see you again everyday, every morning, ever again. But even then your kind words, your smile, it all made me hope for a chance that may never come; that our paths would once again cross. Even before we started off down our own paths, a part of you was left behind inside my heart. As I waved good bye, I thought that all I could do was continue on as my future was planned and go through it all with a smile, because things happen throughout life, and to fall into despair would be giving in much too early. And if others could be happy, why can't we be too? So although I was crying, I did it with a smile on my face, because I knew even if we never saw each other again, it would be ok, because as long as we were happy, it'd all work out. And thinking that you were happy too helped me on. Holding onto the past, and wishing it wasn't over would only make me sad, so although I cherished our memories with all my heart, I moved on to my new future, on a new adventure. One that I would face with a bright smile on my face.

Even if this was going to happen every lifetime in which we met, my fondest wish was that no matter what form, quality of life, place or anything else in which we may be born into, that we'd always be friends, or that I'd always get to meet you. With that happy thought comforting me, I started to enjoy life as it was meant to be. My smiles showed my real joy, warmth from inside. Although I missed you, I kept going through life as I would have even if you were still by my side. I met more people, great friends, but none quite the same as you I always thought fondly. I always showed my true emotions, because I knew that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to stop hiding everything inside; I wanted people to see my joy, sadness, anger, love, everything that I could express.

And I realized as I stared at the sky that there was one thing I wanted you to hear from me. As I stared at the sky, with a smile I said thank you, hoping the winds would carry it to your ear, to your heart. Because if I never met you, I don't think I'd ever be able to live my life the way I do, enjoying every moment. I only hoped that I had made some kind of impression on you, hopefully not that all people were as annoying as me, as I thought with a chuckle. And as I walked away, knowing we'd never meet, I could finally rest with that decision in happy terms. Then I knew I was truly content. Thank you I thought again, while I blew a kiss toward the skies.

The greatest lesson I could have ever learned … that love makes the heart grow fonder, not smaller; being happy will insure that the one you love can be happy too. And as much as I missed all the times we were together, I knew I wouldn't have to feel guilty about being happy anymore, because I know that even if I never saw you again, you'd always remain in my heart, in memories. My hopes that used to be that we'd meet again are now that I hope you're just as happy as me. And I wish that with all my heart, I thought as I placed my palms over my own heart. All the stories I heard of as a child, that when the one you love is gone, that the lover would remain sad, and alone for the rest of their life, because the thought of not being with them tore them up, I realized that how truly wrong that could be. Because, although I was sad at the beginning, I can now only hope that others can find and build their happiness on through the ones they love.

Life is here for us to love, and treasure. And now I truly realized that the times we spent with each other, are what's important, not the time we haven't spent. Knowing that and learning to enjoy my life let me face my sadness, fears that I'd never enjoy life, anger that all I could do was mope, and face every problem and not back down. I thank you, and I, for letting me move on, for not living in the past while life was rushing by. As I opened my eyes, I finally felt like I was in the present. And even when I move on, I will never forget you, but I won't let your memory tag me down to the ground. I will only let it fill my wings with air; fill me with joy and happiness. And as I fly on, I will be forever grateful to have met you, and hope that you're as happy as I am in and about life. This is when I truly say good bye, I thought as I walked down the sunny path, from where we used to swing together. For this would also be the last time I'd see this place, just like the last time I saw you 10 years ago.

* * *

A one-shot that I was inspired to write especially after I finished reading this manga, where it was a bittersweet ending. The two you thought would end up together, more like it seems they never see each other again after they decide to go down different paths taking one to a totally different country (paris) while the other stays in japan. Although in that, the main character (the girl) ends up with someone else, getting married, seems to be happy, when they're going to watch a comedy where the costumes are by her past love, she feels like she's going to end up crying instead. It was... very sad, but I guess thatsthe way it was supposed to go... and nothing's going to change that. (unless the author redid herwhole plot, which i hope not).Anyhow, I put it up more because it was something more inspired than just forfun, and so if any of you do review,I look forward to reading your comments. (Hopefully this wasn't that bad... although it doesn't seem very complete.) Happy Valentines Day everyone! 

Luv, Anime Flower


End file.
